Deadly Duo
by Master Huytin
Summary: Prequel to 'A Fishy Secret', and a submission for the monthly prompt. A young Betty and Ball, having been given their first task by Coleman, work together to start bringing around AI Football GGO. An AI Football GGO Story.


_**{-Flashback-}**_

"_**Okay, will you help me then Ball?"**_

"_**... Hmph, fine. But only if you place these bulk orders of yours of course."**_

"_**YAAAY! I know you're not as macho as you look-"**_

"_**What did you say?!"**_

"_**Is it not true?"**_

"_**Tsch. I am a civilised man who does not like conflict."**_

"_**-so I will send a great warrior I know to assist you. They will assist with breaking in and dealing with complications."**_

"_**Um... okay then."**_

_**I will give them your contact details. They will be in touch about the first mission.**_

_**{-End Flashback-}**_

A mid-twenties Ball tried to pretend he wasn't afraid. After all, how bad could one of that Man Child of a doctor called Colemans's friends be?"

He couldn't shake off he feeling, however, that he would want to stay on the good side of this person. So there we stood, waiting for the one he would be working with to arrive.

Finally, the doorbell rung. He opened the door carefully…

And got a red-bean paste bun in his mouth.

He felt his insides tightening at the intensely bizarre flavour of the pastry.

_Poison already? Maybe this assassin only works solo… Am I going to die?_

"Are you the guy I'm working with? I was expecting my partner to look smarter."

"W-WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Betty sighed, sticking out her hand. "Nice to meet you. I am Betty."

Ball, confused, reluctantly took the hand. "Ball."

"For this mission, my brother would like us to break into an engineering college to _temporarily borrow_ some USB data for his basic prototyping." she said.

Wait, this person was Coleman's sister?!

"U-uhm, how are we supposed to do that?" Ball asked.

"You're the brains of the mission! Just tell me who to bash and I will, but you are the evil mastermind behind the break-in plan!"

Ball was starting to feel that he should not be where he was. Since when did he have to play the evil mastermind?! He signed up to be the delivery man, for goodness sake.

"Okay, I've got it! Let's charge in there with rolling pins, and knock everybody out!"

"HE SAID TO DO IT DISCREETLY! AND WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD WE BE USING ROLLING PINS?!"

"-Oh yeah."

"Ooh! Ooh! How about we pretend to be cacti they are delivering in, and grab the USB while nobody's watching! I love dressing up as a cactus!"

Ball massaged his forehead. It seemed that he did need to help with the planning, or this young woman would go and get herself and Coleman arrested. Finally, he had a plan.

"Let's go in, and make them think that we are-"

"SUPERHEROES?!"

"-Janitors."

"Aw… Fine, that sounds passable I guess."

"When shall we go?" he asked.

"He said to get them ASAP, so probably tonight." replied Betty.

"Ah well… my work concludes at 21.00, so I guess we can rendezvous at the local park at 21.30."

"Sounds good to me. I'll put my baby nephew to bed earlier then." she said, already leaving. "See you then!"

"Bye." Ball replied

**{-21.30-}**

Betty and Ball, dressed in spotless disguises, would have been perfectly innocuous if they had not been doing what they were doing. Yet in the moment, they were scaling around…

…The college fence.

"I can't believe I am doing this." grumbled Ball in slight annoyance.

"Ah well, the things I do for my older brother…" replied Betty.

They watched as a janitor, whistling, walked out of the campus to dispose of some rubbish bags. As he opened the lid of the bin, Betty knocked him in headfirst into the trash, and cuffed his legs.

"Sorry." she whispered. She took the keys she had taken from his back pocket, and opened the door. Now, all they had to do was find the right labratory.

Unfortunately, that was easier said than done. The building was massive, and it seems there weren't any signs. Suddenly, they passed another janitor- who seemed to be the supervisor.

"Hey you!" Betty swore when she was called.

"...What?"

"I don't feel like I've seen you before! What's your name?"

"Uh, it's… Bessie. I was recuited recently," she paused to secretly look at the name tag on the keys. "Did… John not tell you?"

"No, he didn't… that old bugger. Gotta go find him. My name is Robert, the supervisor, by the way"

"Wait!"

"Sorry?"

"Would you happen to know the way to the Computing Wing? I don't think John really explained it to me properly."

"Tsch, I'll get him later… go straight through the corridors until you see a large green door facing a junction. Turn right and use the blue keys to open the big door. Okay, see you later; work hard!"

Betty and Ball heaved a sigh of relief as they parted ways. Suddenly, however, he stopped.

"Hey, big guy!" Ball gulped.

"Y-yes?"

"Can you… help me move some shelves after you clean the Computing Lab?"

"O-of course!" another mental 'phew' from Betty.

"Thanks! You look like a better version of that useless old geezer. Better build."

Ball scratched his fake white beard. "Thank you sir. I will not let you down."

"I will meet you here then."

And so Betty and Ball set off to finish their task, practically running towards the lab. When they got there, however, there was already somebody working.

"Uhm, I think Mr Robert asked you to move to the cafeteria." Betty hoped that he would buy it.

"No way! I'm always here. I'm so good with the machinery that they call me Com-Peter. What lies are you saying? Upstarts trying to get a raise by working in the most technical department? Do you want me to call Robert?"

"Sorry, there might have been a misunderstanding. Have a green bean bun." Ball took out one of the randoms buns which Betty had in her handbag.

"Hmpf, you're lucky green bean is my favourite. Don't try that again!" he snapped.

"Sorry, it was an accident!"

The guy took a bite. Suddenly, he coughed, and said, "Excuse me for a sec. I need to use the bathroom."

Betty was not impressed. "You oaf, that was the green bean bun I added fried cactus to to give it freshness! Can't you have chosen another one?"

Ball tried not to grimace at the thought of cactus spines in his throat.

"Sorry Betty, but at least he didn't get angry." Betty sighed.

"Well… that's true. Let's get the job done before we meet another turd like these past guys."

Ball could not agree more. They entered the room, looking for the silver USB which Coleman had said was 'Extremely distinct'. Indeed, they soon saw it. They quickly plugged it into a computer, used the second USB they had been given by Coleman to store the borrowed data onto, and transported the data.

Soon after that, they got away.

**[Time Skip]**

Ball sighed and took off his silver afro and beard. Betty undid the three ponytails she had on, and vowed to use her decolourising shampoo to kill the green colour of the hair dye she had worn. The park was mostly empty now, so they had decided to rest on a bench.

"Well, that was a job well done." Ball said gruffly. Betty laughed.

"True. I didn't even need to use my rolling pin."

"What is it with you and rolling pins- I still don't get it."

"The rolling pin is my weapon of choice." to demonstrate, she threw the rolling pin in a boomerang motion, decapitating a few trees around them, before catching it cleanly. Ball's eyes widened.

Betty continued. "Hey, is it true that you run a seafood store?"

"Yes."

"I run a bakery. Do you want to make a joint recipe with me? Tuna buns or something like that?"

Ball smiled. It might not taste amazing, but he kind of liked working with Betty in some weird way.

The first job had gone quite smoothly. He delivered the USB to Coleman the next day.

**A/N- Yay, another story. Short one this time; hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
